Happy Birthday!
by Tall Chai Latte
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Naruto wants to celebrate it. PWP.


**Just a small note here… THIS STORY IS A PWP WITH A LEMON. If you do not know what a lemon is, I highly recommend you do not read this. Take note that it's rated M.**

**This is my first M fic... so… eh… **

**Anyway~ This is a belated birthday present to a friend of mine! :D She doesn't have an account, but she knows who she is. ;P HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Birthday Sex

"C'mon, teme! It's your birthday! Let's go out!" I suggested.

We've been dating for half a year already. Although, _he's_ the one taking me out all the time. He makes me feel like a girl every time he whips out his _platinum Visa_ whenever we go out to one of those (really) expensive restaurants. It crushes my manly pride.

I mean, on _MY_ birthday, he rented out an amusement park. Who rents fuckin amusement parks for other people's birthdays? I guess _Sasuke Uchiha_ does.

I just feel like I owe him a lot. A nice dinner (but he doesn't like ramen. The bastard), a puppy (but he hates animals…), or… or… something. I just have to do something!

"No," he stated flatly.

"But… but…" I whined.

"I'm always doing stuff for you?" he finished. "I'm fine with that. Just leave it that way."

"But… but…" I started.

"It's my birthday?" he completed. "Nothing special."

I gave an exasperated sigh as I watched him type on his laptop. Why is he working on his birthday? The world may never know.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"Wanna stop working and… _do something?"_ I suggested playfully.

"No."

"Wahhh! You're no fun!" I whined.

No response.

I tried to think of a way to get him to do something besides work… And I got an idea.

"Well… If you don't want to hang out with your _boyfriend_ on your birthday, I guess I'll be leaving." Damn. I am _good_ at this acting-like-I-don't care thing.

"Go ahead." Ouch. That hurt. I was hoping for at least a _little_ reaction. I inched towards the bedroom door, watching Sasuke type. He didn't even look up… I puppy-pouted a little. Shouldn't he at least say bye? Sometimes I wonder why I ever got together with him.

I closed the door to make it seem like I left. I was still in the room watching his back.

No reaction from the teme. Good, I guess…

I slowly sneaked up behind him like a ninja, tippy-toeing with the agility of a mouse. Just when I could smell the shampoo in his hair, I hastily grabbed his laptop, yanking the power cord out of it.

"DOBE!" he hissed.

I had already kicked his door open and was running for my life. I sprinted down his huge-ass hallway and stunt-jumped off the railing of his huge-ass staircase. After some air-time, I made contact with a conveniently placed couch and heard it break under the force of my fall. Ok, _ow._ Note to self: Never do that again.

I think I lost him, though. Yay~

Back to Earth… I need to hide this. What's he doing on it anyway? I laid back on the newly-destroyed couch and opened up his sleek, black laptop to expose a few black and white stock charts. Ok, it looks boring.

I heard his footsteps in the distance. _Oh crap! Oh crap!_ I panicked. I closed the PC and sprinted to the next room to get further away from my impending doom. I looked around and shoved his laptop in between some furniture.

_Ok… I gotta hide… _I dove behind a couch for cover.

"Dobe, I know you're there."

Oh shit! I scrambled to my feet to make a break for it.

Apparently, Sasuke wasn't eager to lose me again. He easily caught up to me, and jumped me. He pinned me to the floor so that he was on top.

You know, if he wasn't about to kill me, this would've looked hot.

"Where. Is. My. Laptop." He was radiating blood-lust.

Sasuke is really scary when he's angry. He should volunteer in the haunted house this year. His super-sexy glare would scare the crap out of eight-year-olds.

"Dobe, if you don't answer, you'll find your blood all over my floor."

See? Super scary.

My mind was clouded. Where did I put his laptop? Sasuke looked like he was ready to beat the living daylight out of me, so I did the only thing that could save my ass.

I kissed him.

It seemed to throw him off guard. I mean, I could tell. His face was just a few inches from mine. He looked kind of… lusty. Sasuke looks even sexier without his cold front up. If I was a girl, I think I would get a nosebleed off of the light blush that was tinting his cheeks. But, you know, I'm a dude… So I wouldn't do that. I'd probably just faint.

I laced my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair and reattached my mouth to his.

His lips are really soft…

Every so often, our teeth would clack against each other due to inexperience. Besides that, the kiss was incredible. I don't think it would be possible for a person to get tired of something like this. It was pure bliss to have the _hard-ass _Sasuke kiss you.

We would only break apart when the need for air became too much, but that didn't stop us from coming back together.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I was pushing my tongue against his teeth, trying to take control of his mouth. Sasuke never liked having me in control, so he easily pushed my tongue out with his own. He traced the inside of my mouth with his tongue as if to prove that he had more power than me.

Sasuke tasted like mint. I mentally decided that mint was almost as good as ramen.

He slid his hands under my shirt, making me moan into the kiss. How does he know how to do this? I thought he was a virgin!

After he removed my shirt, he started necking me. God. It got hot in here. By now, I was a panting mess.

"You're… you're not going to kill me about your… ah… laptop?" I asked.

"Hn," he detached his lips from my neck. "Maybe later."

All of a sudden, he picked me up bridal-style and dropped me on the nearest couch.

"Ow! Teme! Be gentle!" I complained as he climbed on top of me.

"You're such a girl sometimes, Naruto."

"Wel – mmphf!"

He put his lips against mine to shut me up.

I moaned at the delicious friction our lower regions were causing when they rubbed against each other. It was getting way too hot and our clothes were beginning to bother us. I helped Sasuke remove his shirt while he undid my pants.

A thought came to me.

"OH HELL NO! I _am not _bottoming!"

"Yes you are, dobe." Sasuke pushed me onto the couch.

I growled and turned us over, throwing both of us to the floor with a light thud.

"Who's bottoming now?" I smirked, climbing on top of him.

Sasuke rolled over and pinned me underneath him.

"Still you," he taunted.

I was about to fight back, but Sasuke decided to entertain himself by sucking on my nipple. I gave out a loud moan. Suddenly, bottoming didn't seem so bad.

He flicked his tongue over my sensitive nipple, and continued to undress and tease me until I was butt-naked. Sasuke moved away from my now-erect nipple to trace the edge of my stomach muscles with his tongue.

Then, Sasuke stopped.

I opened eyes I didn't remember closing to see what he was doing, but shut them immediately when his mouth suddenly deep-throated my burning erection to the hilt. I gave a loud cry of ecstasy as I threw my head back to the floor.

Sasuke chuckled around me, and the vibrations drove me crazy.

My cheeks were flushing red from all of the pleasure, and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning too loud.

I watched Sasuke through half-lidded eyes. I couldn't help but find the sight so… erotic. His plump pink lips swallowed my organ over and over again, causing my pants to get heavier by the second.

He removed his mouth from my member to flicker his tongue up and down a vein on my erection. Sasuke moved his tongue to circle the head and tease my slit. He re-engulfed my member and bobbed his head up and down my erection, driving me closer to the edge.

Just when I started seeing white, Sasuke stopped again. I gave a small whine of protest.

_So close!_

"Stop whining…" he mumbled quietly.

He quickly put us back on the couch. It was _wayyy_ better than the floor.

And before I knew it, Sasuke was tongue-fucking my entrance.

"Is this – ha – necessary?" I panted as he shoved his appendage deeper in me.

No response.

After he thoroughly lubricated my insides, he replaced his tongue with his fingers. I couldn't help but wince in discomfort.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," he whispered, pumping my tight hole with two digits.

Sasuke started scissoring his fingers, and he hit a certain spot that made me see stars.

"Ah! Right there!" I yelled. I could swear that I saw him smirk.

He repeatedly hit my special spot, over and over again, reducing me to a submissive pile of Naruto. In no time, I was grinding myself against the fingers inside of me.

Sasuke removed them just before I was able to climax, leaving me feeling a little empty.

Although, I felt something larger than two fingers prodding at my entrance. I knew it wasn't his hand.

We both made eye contact. I nodded my head, as if I was giving him permission to continue.

In an attempt to be gentle, Sasuke slowly shoved himself in all the way.

The pain was almost unbearable. I scrunched my face up in agony. God! He is _so _not two fingers! Sasuke thankfully stopped moving, allowing me to recover from his intrusion. It seemed like an eternity passed before the pain finally subsided. When it didn't hurt so much I gave Sasuke a small nod, telling him to go on.

He started at a slow pace, and hit my special spot after the second thrust.

"Fuck!"

"God... You're so fucking tight…" Sasuke grunted.

He gradually sped up the speed of his thrusts, hitting my favorite spot every time. We were both panting, but I was doing most of the moaning.

"Ahhh! Faster!" I yelled. I wrapped my legs around his hips to get him to go deeper.

Sasuke easily complied, pounding even faster and harder into me. I was starting to see white.

"Haaa-aah… Mmmm… _Sasuke…_" I panted.

"Nnngghh… Naruto…" he grunted.

Sasuke grabbed my erection between us and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Fu-u-u-ckkk…" I moaned.

I couldn't take it much longer. The way he was driving into me… The way he was stroking me… It felt too good.

"SASUKE!" I yelled.

I saw white and an intense wave of pleasure came over me. I came over both of our stomachs.

"Naruto…" he groaned before doing the same.

He slowly drew himself out and collapsed on top of me out of exhaustion. "I love you," he softly whispered into my ear.

"I… love you too, Sasuke…"

* * *

I lazily opened my eyes to find that I was still on the couch, but this time I had a blanket covering me. I sat up and stretched. I yawned to get the sleep out of my system.

"Hn. Nice to know you're awake, dobe."

I turned my head towards the kitchen to find Sasuke fully dressed, sitting down with his elbow propped up on the table. He had a steaming cup of instant-ramen next to him. Ramen! :D

"Mornin'" I greeted cheerily, turned on by the ramen sitting innocently next to him.

I got up and wrapped the blanket around my waist, feeling slightly self-conscious since I was the only one naked.

I eyed the fresh-looking instant-noodles next to him. "Are… you going to eat that?" I asked, trying not to stare at the food.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

Yay! I darted to the table and tore at the ramen, eating it feverishly with the chopsticks lying next to it.

"I don't even know why I made it for you…" Sasuke flinched when a drop of soup hit him.

"Behcau yoo lahf meh," I explained cheerfully through a mouth full of noodles.

He didn't reply to that. I think it's because I have a way with words. I should, like, join the debate team because of my awesome-ness. I'd kick everyone's ass with my… uh… Deductive reasoning! Yup. Right-on.

"Where's my laptop?" Damn. I was hoping he'd forget.

I swallowed the ramen I was chewing and nearly choked. After my major coughing fit, I continued to answer.

"Uhhhh…"

I moved over to the couch we were just on and crouched down. "I think…" I lifted up a couch cushion to expose a rather-expensive-looking laptop cracked in several places. "… We broke it," I said sheepishly, mustering a pathetic smile.

"DOBE!"

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." I laughed merrily before running off to postpone my death.


End file.
